Who was Jack Before He was King in Halloween Town
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a SuperCarlin Brothers and Nightmare Before Christmas crossover. In this one the brothers are doing a nightmare before Christmas x-over where they discuss who Jack was. Enjoy :)


Jay and Ben look at the request and find a lot of request for Nightmare Before Christmas one.

"Didn't we do one Ben?" asks Jay

"Uh.." starts Ben, he looks through the videos even their first videos and shakes his head "no"

"Huh..well let's change that." says Jay

"Alright. It's your video today so you do it." says Ben

"Alright. But what about?" asks Jay

"Hmm...a lot of people are doing the theory on the films: Frankenweenie, Corpse Bride, Nightmare is connected." says Ben

"Well let's not do that. I mean doing Jacks origin story is pretty cool but lets look for something else." says Jay

So the brothers look through video after video and find an interesting one, Jack is the Headless Horseman. They look at each other and watch the video by Wotso videos. They blink and find it possible.

"What if we do a video on this? Jack being Headless Horseman?" asks Ben

"Yeah but we need to reference this video and the Tim Burton Theory and Ichabod and Mr. Todd." says Jay

"Yeah. And we can make up the rest as we go on." says Ben

"Right." says Jay

So the two start putting the video together, Ben takes his turn by adding in the video links and bits from Nightmare Before Christmas, Frankenweenie, and Corpse bride to be added later. Jay starts recording the video.

"Hey Brother! Today we are going to talk about Nightmare Before Christmas. I mean a lot of people have been requesting it just look. *a lot of comments pop up on the screen* So today we are going to give you what you want. Now a lot of people are doing it on the Tim Burton theory, which to sum it up basically all of Tim Burton's stories are combined with Frankinweenie, Corpse Bride and Nightmare Before Christmas is combined and is all just one story. However we have problems with that. I mean there is a lot of holes in that. For one in Frankenweenie, the dog is called Sparky and the boy is called Victor. Though Frankenweenie and Corpse Bride could be connected if technology was there since both main characters is called Victor but another difference with technology aside, is that Sparky here, who is so cute is called Scraps and if you look at Scraps skellington it is pretty clear by shape of both dogs heads that they are two different dogs. Scraps has the narrow head over Sparky's bigger head and lack of neck being present. Also Jack's loyal canine is called Zero and his nose is a jack o'lantern, which just adds to his cuteness. But Ben you might be wondering what does that have to do with Jack when he was alive as the video title says and also our views might be saying "How is it that you guys think that he is dead? Maybe he was born a skellington. Well let's turn to a clip from Jack's Lament." says Ben

"Since I am dead I can take off my head-"starts singing Jack

"Wait what did he say?" asks Ben

"Since I am dead-" sings Jack

"There you have it he even admits that he is dead but who was he when he was alive? Well we watched a video and you can pause this one and click on the link to watch it yourself, where Wotso Videos talks about Jack being the Headless Horseman he even mentions in the video to sum it up the Disney version of Ichabod and Mr. Todd where they talk about the story." says Ben

A clip showing the story of the Headless Horseman from that show gets shown.

"Okay, we won't give the whole video away but that story is important. Because Jack wears in the beginning of Nightmare Before Christmas a pumpkin on top of his body and so don't the headless horseman. Also if you look at the body types they are both tall and for all we know under the Horsman's armor he is scrawny since he is dead and looking for his head. We also know thanks to the citizens of Halloween Town…." says Jay

"Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin hail to the Pumpkin King, now!" sings the citizens,

Ben and Jay even play that clip as well.

"We also know that both are the scariest monsters alive. But since there is no Headless Horseman in Halloween Town it would mean that someone else going under a different name is the Headless Horseman. So we did our research and looked at the facts and even looked at all the monsters. And concluded Jack is the only one with the right build and the only one who can take off his head and loves pumpkins so much that his cute dog Zero has one as well. So Ben my question for you and our viewers is what do you think? Is Jack the Headless Horseman? Well see you on Tuesday. And as for all of you, I will see you in another life brother." says Jay

They edit the video and post it happily, and do actually look at the movie and the characters again to see if they missed anything and even sing the songs.

The End

A/N: The video the reference is real you can watch it yourself it is called Who Was Jack Skellington BEFORE he Died?: Disney Theory


End file.
